


The Forgotten Sisters

by Danihowyoufeel



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem Fates - Freeform, I basically made an epilogue to Revelation with better lore, Lore - Freeform, Sisters, corrin x jakob, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danihowyoufeel/pseuds/Danihowyoufeel
Summary: During Corrin’s rule of Valla, a new problem approaches. Two ancient dragons, forgotten by man-kind, show themselves again. One wants to rule the world out of insanity and anger, the other only wants peace and happiness for all. It’s up to Corrin and her family to bring these two sisters to rest.
Relationships: Joker | Jakob/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I completely changed the lore of fates in this. By lore I mean the dragons gods, I fixed them.

Corrin felt her body awaken as she stretched her limbs and yawned. As she stretched out she managed to accidentally hit her husband in the face. 

“I’m so sorry!” Corrin apologized as she kissed Jakob’s cheek. He chuckled and told her it was fine. “I don’t wanna get up yet...” Corrin curled up into the blankets as Jakob wrapped an arm around her. 

“I suppose we can lay here for a whi-“ 

“Mama! Papa! Guess what?!” Kana came bursting into their room jumping up and down. Corrin sighed and turned towards her son. 

“What is it, Kana?” Corrin patted the mattress next to her, inviting Kana to sit down. He bounced over and decided to sit in his mom’s lap instead. Jakob was sitting up now, wondering what his son had to say. 

“I know what it want for my birthday now!” Kana smiled wide and looked and his parents, who were awaiting his birthday wish, “I want mama to fly me around in her dragon form! All around Valla and on the floating islands and stuff. Wouldn’t that be awesome?!” Kana looked at his mother with pleading eyes. Corrin pondered for a moment then gave in. 

“Of course, Kana, it’ll be a blast.” Corrin chuckled. 

“Oh oh! Papa could you teach me to make that spicy tea too?!” Jakob scratched his head and decided to mess with his son a bit. 

“I don’t know, it’s a pretty difficult task...” Jakob winked at his wife and continued, “I don’t think children are capable.”

“What?! I’m totally capable! I can do it I know I can just show me how! Pleaaaaase?” Kana was practically begging his father, who also gave in. 

“Oh alright. Only when your birthday rolls around though.” Jakob smiled and hugged his son. Corrin giggled at the sight. Her boys were the cutest. She wished Dwyer could come hangout in the mornings but he slept in so late it was hardly possible. 

“Okay Kana, go wake your brother while We get ready, okay?” Corrin said. Kana nodded and ran out of the room. “Okay, what’s on the agenda for today?” Corrin asked as she got out of bed and gathered her clothes. 

“People in Hewbrug have been complaining about a woman in the woods stealing their food, but other than that we took care of everything else yesterday.” Jakob said as he slipped on his trousers. 

“I’ll go out to check. It makes the people more comfortable when I go out directly it seems. It’s probably a homeless woman who’s just hungry. If that is the case I’ll ask Xander is he has room at their sanctuary for the homeless.” Corrin started putting her armor plates on. Jakob nodded in agreement and finished up with his hair. Corrin stood pondering whether or not to take her Yato. 

“Take it. It’ll make me more comfortable.” Jakob said with a smirk. Corrin huffed in amusement and grabbed the sword from the wall. 

“I’ll be back in a few, love. Watch the children and please don’t let Kana get into the sugar again that was a disaster.” 

“I won’t let him you can count on that.” Jakob said. Corrin gave him a small peck before walking out of their room. She made her way to the top of Castle Valla before clutching her dragon stone by her side. Flying was the easiest way of travel here, so she would transform to go from town to town. She felt the dragon start to surface as her hands turned into claws and horns sprouted from her head. Soon Corrin was flying off to Hewbrug to help a homeless woman, or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin finds the mystery woman and gets herself into a bit of a pickle

“Look!”

“It’s the Queen!”

“Why is she here?”

Corrin finally made it to Hewbrug as she landed softly as to not stir much dust. The dragon shrank as Corrin turned back into her human form. She waved to the people and starting asking around town for the whereabouts of the woman she was after. 

“She’s a strange one, your grace. She wears a dark hood and steals from the back of our stores. She usually runs back into the woods after that. She’s never said a word.” An old woman said. Corrin held her hand in hers and thanked her before making her way to the forest. 

As she stepped into the trees something felt different. She felt light, and...happy? It was just a positive energy radiating from the trees and bushes. 

Corrin was peeking behind bushes and into the trees when she saw a shadow rush over her. It was within the trees and if she blinked she would have missed it. 

“Hello? Who’s there?” Corrin asked in a confident voice. She spun around in small circles, looking up trying to see what it was. That was mistake however, because something pulled her feet from under her and pinned her to the ground. 

“Hello, Corrin.” It said. It was cloaked and what had tripped Corrin seemed to be...a tail? A large one at that. Corrin looked closer and noticed wings sprouting from the figures and and horns that it attempted to hide. It’s hands were on Corrin’s shoulders making sure she wouldn’t move. 

“W-what are you?” Corrin asked in a shaky voice. The figure laughed light heartedly and jumped up off of Corrin to stand properly and take her hood off. Corrin scrambled to get up and grab her Yato, but when she saw who was under the cloak she stopped. 

It was a young woman. She had straight, pearl white hair and stopped at her lower back. Her light grey horns sprouted from either side of her head in a clean manner. She had wings as well, they were small, but seemed powerful. Her tail was a faint teal with hair bundled at the tip. The woman had a kind smile with pointed canines. What stood out the most though, was a teardrop-like gem between her eyes. 

“There is no need for violence, young dragon. I knew you would come here. I’ve heard so much about you!” Corrin lowered her sword and looked at this “person” up and down. 

“I’m going to ask again, what are you?” Corrin’s voice was confident again. The dragon girl simply giggled. 

“Oh please, you and I are oh so similar dear, you’ve taken this form many times have you not?” She said. Her voice was calming, it had a since of comfort to it. And she was right, Corrin had taken a hybrid-like form before in battle. 

“So, you’re like me? Dragon-kin?” Corrin asked. The woman giggled again. 

“Something like that, I’m Novellus!” Novellus outstretched her hand for Corrin to shake. She noticed claws took the place of nails, but shook her hands anyways. 

“Corrin. But I think you know it already.” Corrin said. 

“Of course, you’re why I came back!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novellus starts to explain herself

“May I ask how you knew my name?” Corrin said. Novellus and her were walking out of the woods to make their way back to where ever either of them had to be. But Corrin was still confused. 

“It may sound strange, but it just came to me. But of course it’s like that with us Souls! You must know that already.” Novellus smiled. Corrin raised an eyebrow. 

“Um, no. I don’t actually have any idea what you’re talking about.” 

“W-What? You don’t know about Draconic Souls? O-Or my name? Or my sister? Or anything?!” Novellus grabbed Corrin’s shoulders in shock. Corrin was so confused.

“What’s a Draconic Soul? Maybe we can start there.” Corrin wanted to at least know what she was talking about, it must be important. 

“I can’t believe everyone forgot about us.” Novellus looked at the ground and her tail curled up behind her, “After everything we’ve done.” It was like a switch flipped in that moment, and the dragon girl went from depressed and frustrated to happy and cheerful as ever. “But I won’t trouble you with my worries! Would you still like to know about the Souls?” 

Corrin’s eyes were wide with concern and slowly nodded. Novellus smiled and quickly sat of a nearby log, patting it as to ask Corrin to sit. 

“Bare with me, I’m not really a good storyteller.” Novellus laughed. 

——————————————-

“Senex? You in there?” Novellus said as she peered through a doorway. Senex sighed. 

“You know you should focus more on your duties than playing around, please be productive.” Senex sighed and went back to her work. 

“Okay but, isn’t that the whole point of my whole being? To embrace the young in all of us? And you should really loosen up a bit, you’re so tense all the ti-“ Novellus was soon pushed up against the wall with her sister pinning her there. 

“Just shut up, and leave me alone. I don’t care how cheerful and happy you’re supposed to be. It’s not helping me and never will.” Senex walked off leaving Novellus there shaking and in fear. This wasn’t her sister, she just knew it. 

It was only a year or so ago they had become the Souls that could walk the world. They were blessed with the power to interact with humans, to understand them. Novellus wanted to be one with them, but Senex just wanted order. She wanted all of them under her thumb. She was the old soul, wise and experienced. But she got too power hungry. Novellus was the new soul, the happiness bringer. She was just trying to understand the world, and how to make it better. 

The Dawn and Dusk dragons created them for a reason it seemed. But Novellus didn’t know for what. Why were they half dragon? Why were they a new and old soul? Why couldn’t they be the same?

Novellus had a calming aesthetic. With her white hair and blue and purple eye. Her cool grey horns, wings, and tail were soothing as well. Meanwhile Senex had piercing black hair and yellow eyes. Her horns and tail were maroon and her wings were black. In a since, the sister were polar opposites. 

So why? Why were they deemed with this immoral life and task?


End file.
